


A Marriage Made to Last

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Married adrinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: After going to a bar, and getting drunk, Marinette and Adrien decide it would be a smart idea to get married. He even goes all out and buys the most expensive ring he can, sloppily proposing to her. They go and get married, before going back to Adrien's apartment and crashing in his bed. They wake up, memories of the previous night hitting them hard. While they were both over the moon happy to be married the love of their life, they thought their spouse was miserable. So they decided to be the bigger person and give up their happiness for the sake of the other's.But what happens when they sit down and talk?





	A Marriage Made to Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LJF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this fic, LJF! :)

Adrien woke up to a pounding headache.

He couldn't remember what exactly happened after he'd gotten drunk that night, just that it was probably bad. When he went to get up, he heard a groan. 

That wasn't his. 

He looked over to the other side of his bed, to find Marinette sound asleep beside him.

And that's when all his memories of the previous night came crashing down on him, making his head pound even more. 

_Getting drunk._

_Making out with Marinette._

_Leaving the bar together._

_Getting **married**!_

He froze, before looking for her left hand just to confirm this. 

He slowly lifted it up to find that in fact there really was a ring on her finger.

Meaning they were married. 

He couldn't believe it!

He was  _married_ to her!

Wait...

Was she okay with this?

She had been drunk too, after all.

He quietly got out of bed, and left his room, prepared to give her sometime to remember everything that happened, and get some painkillers.

To bad he wasn't watching where he was going, because he walked right into his nightstand.

"Ow." He tried to be as quiet as possible but it seemed luck wasn't on his side.

"Who's there?" She mumbled, still practically sleeping.

"It's Adrien."

"Adrien?" She slowly sat up. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Actually... We're in mine."

She rubbed her head.

"What happened last night?"

"I don't think you want to know."

And with that he left the room, to get those painkillers, and to give her time to remember everything.

Adrien knew that if she hadn't gotten her memories back yet, she'd probably at least see her ring.

When he came back to his room with some painkillers and a glass of water for her, he heard it.

"ADRIEN!!!! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?!?!" 

Yes, that was right in his ear.

He winced before pushing his door open.

She was in fact, staring at the wedding ring on her finger.

"Here, take these."

He handed them to her, before sitting down on the edge of his bed.

She drank the water, swallowed the pills, and waited for an explanation.

Which he was extremely reluctant to give.

"Um...... Would you look at the time? I need to get to work." 

He was about to escape, when she said, "Adrien. You don't have a job."

"I knew that. I was just... seeing if you did."

"As if. What happened last night?"

"Well..."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to request a fic, let me [know](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com/post/180379012311/writing-prompt-list)!!!! (:


End file.
